Mission Series
by The Peanut Butter General
Summary: Series of missions all interlinking. Some M/L, A lot of M/A friendship. Logan sends Max on a mission to save Asha; Max finds out someone new is trying their hand at the Manticore experiment. Max and the gang must stop them. Chapters one through four w
1. Mission One

Author: The Peanut Butter General  
Date: 10/23/2001   
Title: Mission: One   
Genres: Story; Contemporary.   
Rating: PG   
Spoilers: Proof of Purchase   
Summary: Logan asks Max to go on a mission to save Asha's life but Max doesn't like the terms of the mission. Who should she turn to for help?   
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters who appear in this story belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters.   
  
"What in the hell is your problem?" Logan screamed at the top of his lungs. "I don't understand why you are being such a bitch about this."   
  
"You wouldn't!" Max yelled back. "Don't you understand that you are asking me to risk my life! And you don't seem to care!" Logan just stared at her, his eyes cold. Max waited, her hands violently shaking. When he did not speak, she turned and stormed out of the room. She ran down the stairs to the street outside and jumped on her motorcycle. With out so much as a glance back, she drove off.   
  
***   
  
"Men!" Original Cindy scoffed. "Don't understand why women think they need 'em."   
Max just sat there, silently.   
  
"Hey." Kendra said softly. "Whatever he did to you Max, don't let it bother you. Men can just sometimes be stupid. They don't always think before they speak."   
  
Max just sat there, not wanting to admit half of the fight had been her fault. She thought back to the beginning of the day... She had answered Logan's page by simply dropping by, no time to find a phone. "Hey." She said as she entered the apartment; she kept her distance from the man she loved.   
  
"Hey, yourself." He said. "I'm glad you came by."   
  
"You paged." She said and smiled. "What's up?"   
  
"A problem." He said, as he turned toward his computer. "Eyes-Only received quite a message today." He clicked a button on his computer and the screen turned to a fuzzy gray...   
  
"Eyes-Only" A synthesized voice said. "I have something you want." The fuzzy gray became clearer and a visual of Asha tied to a chair came into view. She looked badly beaten and barely awake. "You have something I want." The screen jumped to a picture of the Manticore symbol. "Your informant will be returned unharmed for a price, the genetic data from the Manticore soldiers. Deliver the data and at least one transgenic to this address before midnight tonight or else she dies." The screen flipped back to Asha, as a large man began beating her, before clicking off.   
  
"That was in my Market Street meeting room this morning." Logan said. "They want an actual Manticore soldier in trade for Asha's life. I've contacted the other S1Ws that Asha works with in hopes of putting together a rescue plan. I thought you could help."   
  
"I can just go in and get her." Max said, a little miffed that he would contact someone else before her. "I can grab Alec and a few others and we can just go in and get her. No reason to call in the S1W."   
  
"It's not that simple Max." Logan said. "They are looking to capture as many Manticore soldiers as possible. My research leads me to believe this is someone trying to duplicate Manticore's work. I don't want you going in half-assed trying to break her out. You'd be risking you life as well as Asha's."   
  
"But, I can do it." Max said. "Don't you remember, you have a genetically engineered thief working for you." Max let out a little laugh and smile.   
  
"This is no laughing matter." Logan snapped. "This is Asha's life we're talking about. And more than that, she knows who the other S1Ws are and where you are. Not to mention that she thinks I am one of Eyes-Only's main informants. If they get anything out of her, it will be detrimental to us all."   
  
"Yea." Max said. "I hear ya loud and clear. In other words, you don't give them a Manticore soldier she may die. And before she dies, she may give up your location and mine. More to my point, you should just let me go in and get her."   
  
"And risk being captured yourself?" He said. "Max, I just got you back, I don't want to loose you again." He lowered his head. Max smiled and reached for him, pulling her arm back just before she touched his cheek. "You won't loose me." Her voice softened. "I won't do anything stupid."   
  
"Max, they're holding her at a heavily guarded area." Logan began, swiveling his chair back to the computer. "There are at least a hundred guards in the building. This isn't a Mickey Mouse organization. This is someone potentially dangerous. The S1W will go in after her. I just thought it would be better if they had someone with your training around."   
  
"Then let me put together my own team." Max began. "Alec and some others are collecting the escapees and helping them to understand what happened that night. They are helping them become more ordinary, so they can blend in better. But these are highly trained soldiers. We can get her out on our own."   
  
"Max, not for nothing, ever since you came back you've been a little more military and a little less human." Logan said. "I know you think that you can't be hurt. But it is obvious to me that you can. And I don't want you involved with Alec and the others. You should separate yourself. Don't put yourself at risk."   
Maybe Max had become a little more militant, but she was not cold blooded and she was not going to ignore her family. And maybe she shouldn't have blown up the way she did, but the screaming began and ended with her storming out of his apartment. Max rose and hugged Cindy and Kendra. "I don't know what I would do with out you guys." She said before leaving.   
  
Max rode up into the hills, where Alec and the others were making a home for themselves. No one else knew they were here; not even Logan. He knew this place existed, he just didn't know where. Max slowed as she reached the entrance to the driveway. She all but stopped and waited. Like clockwork, two X-6s appeared from behind the trees.   
  
"State your designation and objective!" They shouted in unison.   
  
"Oh, hey Max." Sheila said, "Sorry, I didn't recognize you."   
  
Max smiled and got off the bike. "It's good to see you again." She said, wrapping her arms around Sheila.   
  
"This is Robert." Sheila said, introducing the tall man beside her.   
  
"Designation X6-628." Robert shouted. "Arrived yesterday, oh-three hundred hours, ma'am."   
  
"Designation X5-452." Max said in response. "Here to see X5-494." Max hated the formality of what she spoke.   
  
"Alec is up top." Sheila said, waving Max up the hill.   
  
Max climbed back on her motorcycle and continued up the hill. She waved back at the two X-6s and smiled. The driveway was almost a two-mile expanse and was all hills. Max waved to various people along the way. She was thought of as a big sister to all of the younger kids and a little sister to the older ones. When she finally reached the top, she parked next to the minivan that Alec had obtained.   
  
"Max." A little voice yelled. "Hey Max!" Max turned to see a girl running down the hill to her. She was maybe eight and already quicker than Max had ever been.   
  
"Hey, there." Max yelled, squatting down and holding her arms out.   
  
The little girl dove into Max's arms and hugged her. "Max!" She squealed, "You'll never believe who came to see us!"   
  
"Who came to see you, Rebecca?" Max asked.   
  
"An X-3." Rebecca answered her eyes wide. "An actual X-3. But the one Lydecker used to call the mutant! Alec said she is the product of all the leftover DNA from the lab. Dog, Cat, Spider, Shark, Eagle, Lizard, even Snake! How exciting!" The little girl grabbed Max's arm and dragged her to the front steps. "You have to meet her. She's weird!"   
  
"Okay, okay, Rebecca." Max said as the little girl dragged her up the stairs. "Easy, don't rip my arm off."   
  
The little girl just laughed. "I won't."   
  
Max and Rebecca entered the front room of the house. The first time Max had been here, it was a disaster. The roof had collapsed and boards had been missing from the floor. The inside staircase had fallen and all of the windows had been broken. But in the weeks since Alec and the others had arrived, they had really cleaned it up. The floor and the roof were fixed and they were rebuilding the staircase. The younger kids were painting the rooms and making it all look very nice. Alec had assigned rooms to the kids and was ensuring that everyone had a soft place to sleep. Max walked around the corner to the communal room. Rebecca pulled her to go quicker.   
  
"Look who's here." Rebecca shouted as they entered the room. A barrage of kids ranging in age from five to twenty-one all stood and welcomed her.   
  
"Hi." Alec said, leaning to give Max a hug. "Call everyone in for dinner, okay Rebecca." Rebecca gave a little salute and rushed from the room. "You're just in time for dinner." Alec said. "And we've got a bonus today. Steak! Just don't ask." Max nodded and let Alec lead her into the room. She stopped and talked to a couple of kids while the older soldiers helped the kids to the washrooms to clean up.   
  
"Alec." Max said. "I need to talk to you. It's not a dinner like conversation. Something new coming in."   
  
"Come on." Alec said, leading Max to a back room. "What's up?"   
  
"Some guy." Max began. "He sent a tape to Logan showing that he has Asha. The guy wants a couple of us in trade for her life."   
  
"And Logan wants to give us to him?" Alec asked in shock. "No." Max said, furrowing her eyebrows. "He wants me and the S1W to go after her."   
  
"That's dumb." Alec said. "You have a squad of top notch soldiers here and Logan wants you to use ordinary people."   
  
"Yea. Kind of my response too. Anyway, we didn't leave it on good terms." Max shrugged. "But, I can't just leave her there. Can I?"   
  
"Want to go with out his knowledge?" Alec smiled. "Yes and no." Max said. "I would be willing to bring the S1W as long as I had a few of my own there."   
  
"Something bothering you Max?" Alec softened.   
  
"Yea. Manticore training is bothering me." Max sat down on the small couch. "If I were captured and your team had someone with them that was the ransom, what would you do?"   
  
"Give up the ransom and walk away with you, unharmed." Alec said. "And that's what's bothering you, isn't it? You think that you'll be stuck with a bunch of people that you don't know and that they'll turn their backs on you in a jam." Max didn't answer; she just looked up into Alec's eyes. "Okay." Alec nodded. "You need us, we're there. But in the meantime, I've got something for you." Alec stood and took Max's hand in his own. He ushered her through another hallway and up a ladder. They walked side by side down the hall, stopping just before a wooden door. Alec opened it, revealing Joshua talking to a small woman.   
  
"Hi." The woman said as Joshua rose to meet Max.   
  
"Max." Alec said. "This is designation X3-298. She needs a name. And said she didn't trust me to give her one."   
  
"It's not that I didn't trust you." X3-298 said. "I just didn't want to end up with some crazy name. Besides, I've been X3-298 for twenty-six years."   
  
"I'm Max." Max said as she extended her hand forward. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard all about you from Rebecca."   
  
"Rebecca's sweet." X3-298 said. "I like her. I have something for you."   
  
"For me?" Max said. "We just met, how did you..."   
  
"Alec gave me the work that was done on your virus. I have a counter virus in progress." X3-298 said. "No cure, yet, but an antigen should be made. You know, just incase you fall and hit the guy, right?"   
  
"Thank you." Max said. "Thank you, 3-298."   
  
"No problem." X3-298 said. "Give me more time and I'll come up with something more permanent. I'll need a few weeks to actually cook the antigen up and that's after I get the supplies."   
  
"How did you know how to do this?" Max asked.   
  
"Little known fact." X3-298 said. "When you're locked in a lab all day with doctors pulling and prodding you, you get bored. By the time, I was eight I could out do most of the doctors. By the time, I was ten Lydecker had me creating biological weapons and chemical viruses. Some a lot nastier than the one in your system. I just need better lab equipment and some chemicals that I haven't found on the black market yet and we'll be good to go."   
  
"Max." Alec said. "Two thoughts. Well actually one thought, one favor. First, if this place that has Logan's friend wants one of us, they must have a lab right? So, if we can get in there and get some of the stuff she needs, it would be helpful. Not only to you, but she can work as our doctor here. Second, the favor, give this girl a name. Do you know I never noticed how impersonal a number was opposed to a name?"   
  
"How about...Sonia?" Max said.   
  
"Sonia." X3-298 repeated. "Okay, Sonia."   
  
Max and the others spent the remainder of the evening deep in thought, trying to figure out the best way into the facility Logan had shown her.   
  
"Tell this guy we do this on mutual terms." Sonia said. "Ten of his men, ten of ours. We separate inside. Let them get there their man out, we go after the lab." Pause. " Maybe twenty of ours would be better. If they want one of us for comparison DNA, if they are trying to duplicate Manticore's work, they must have a good facility. Maybe even some good DNA work ups."   
  
"I'll suggest it." Max said. "I just don't know if he'll like it."   
  
"Too bad." Alec said, everyone turned to look at him. "I mean it, if he doesn't like it, then we do in alone. If we can get the girl, we get her. If not, she dies."   
  
"That's nice to say, Alec." Max said. "He's either with us or against us?"   
  
"Basically." Alec retorted. "He either wants us to help him, or he wants to do it himself."   
  
"We stick together." Sonia said. "Follow the chain of command."   
  
"No chain of command, Sonia." Alec said, blushing as he used her name for the first time. "We stick together as a   
family."   
  
"Even a family has a chain of command. I don't know what else to call it. The children listens to their parents, until they are old enough to become parents themselves. So must we. Max needs to explain that to her friend. It isn't military in this case, only protective. A mother would not let her child go off into the world unprepared. If this man loves you, he wouldn't ask you to risk yourself by going in unprepared."   
  
"Rather profound for an X-3, no?" Max smiled. "I'll talk to him. And see."   
  
"Want me to go with you?" Alec said.   
  
"No." Max said softly. "That would add fuel to the fire." The day turned into night and Max stayed to help put all of the younger kids to sleep. Alec had made it a point to have every child under twelve put to bed by someone older. Not to command them to sleep, but to offer the first part of a family life. Alec was doing his best. Max still pondered his reformation. He went from being a cold-hearted soldier, to almost, well almost fatherly. Seems his brush with death had a positive side effect. Max placed the last of her group in their make shift beds - some actual beds, some cots, some sleeping bags or blankets laid on the floor. She stood at the door of the bedroom and blew kisses goodnight before leaving the room.   
  
"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Alec said as Max walked to the front door.   
  
"No." Max said. "It's just Logan. Right? I mean, I love him. I should trust him and trust that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I'll tell him the truth. That you guys want to go and get the stuff in the lab. He'll understand. Won't he?"   
  
"Max." Alec said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "You know him better than anyone. But if you need me, I'm there for you. We're family now."   
  
Max smiled and left. It was a long ride back to Logan's place. It was after midnight when she finally arrived and quietly made her way into Logan's apartment. As usual, he was glued to the computer screen, working. She dropped down and walked behind him.   
  
"Busy?" She said.   
  
Logan jumped, nearly falling off of his chair and gave a little scream. "Don't do that." He said, turning to Max. "One of these days I'm going to have a heart attack."   
  
Max bit her lips, stifling a laugh. "Sorry." She said. "I really wasn't trying to kill you or anything."   
  
"Look, Max." Logan said. "I'm sorry about before. I just don't want to loose you again and I don't know exactly what we're dealing with."   
  
"It's okay." Max said. "And I'm sorry too. But I didn't come to say that, I came to get Asha back. On mutual terms."   
  
"Mutual terms?" Logan questioned. "What does that mean?"   
  
"Basically, your team of S1Ws and my team of Manticore soldiers and together, we complete the goal. And before you object, they are doing it for a partially selfish reason. There is something in the facility that they want. You just gather your team and meet me and mine at the warehouse in sector four. You'll see, it's a good plan." With that, Max left and let Logan get back to work. She didn't mention a cure to the virus, or an antibody; she couldn't get his hopes up, not again.   
  
The Next Morning   
  
Max arrived at the warehouse at seven, Logan was already setting up. He looked at her strangely as she walked in wearing her fatigues.   
  
"I know what you're thinking, don't." Max said as Logan smiled. "I just find the fatigues comfortable for something like this." Max and Logan worked in silence as both set up their own equipment and information. By eight o'clock, the S1Ws had arrived, but her team had not.   
  
"So where are the freaks?" Chris, one of the S1W asked Logan. "I thought the freaks were coming to help."   
  
"Excuse me?" Max said, whipping her head around. "I know you just didn't call me and mine freaks."   
  
"Well, you ain't normal are you?" Another man said.   
  
Before Max could even answer, the warehouse door opened and twenty Soldiers led by Alec walked in, all in their fatigues. Alec, fifteen X-6s, Joshua, Sonia and three X8s walked to Max and stood behind her.   
  
"Any problems, 452?" One X6 said.   
  
"We need to kick some ordinary ass?" Another said.   
  
"No." Max answered. "All is fine."   
  
"Yea, great." Chris said. "If the freaks knew how to tell time, we'd be on our way right now. Showing up late and with children no less. Logan, we're not babysitters here. We came to get Asha back. If it comes down to it, the freaks are gone."   
  
Confirmation of her worse fears, Max thought. They would really leave her if they had too. Max opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by a roar. Rebecca rushed Chris and tackled him; she pounded on him mercilessly. Alec had to pull her off and send her back to her position.   
  
"Freak." Chris said as he pulled himself up.   
  
"Listen." Alec said, lifting the man by his throat and holding him off the ground. "You say the word freak one more time and I won't pull the next person off of you." Alec threw the man down to the ground and walked away.   
  
"This is the plan." Max began.   
  
"No, this is the plan." Another S1W said. "I'm in charge in Asha's absence. You can call me Jane. Or if you prefer you can call me ma'am. But either way, we go in here." She pointed to an entrance on the map. "Down this corridor there is a detention cell, that's where she is. We get her we get out. No big deal, no mission, no freaks needed."   
  
"Good." Sonia said. "You do that. You'll probably die too. X8s set up a command post, I want everyone hard wired so we can speak to each other. X6s, you'll take the perimeter. Kill all opposition. Alec, you and Joshua will take lead. Max and I will head to the lab. They don't need us; I don't see why we should waist valuable personnel on them." Sonia winked at Max. "Anybody have any questions?"   
  
"Ma'am no ma'am." Was the response in unison, even Max had snapped to attention and answered. Sonia dropped back and let Max take the lead again. Max knew, had known the minute she saw the X3, what Sonia was and what she was capable of. Max stepped out to lead and commanded the troops to their positions; purposely not assigning anyone to the door the S1W were planning to use. Once everyone had received their orders, the teams moved out.   
  
The mission itself was a successful failure. The S1Ws did exactly what Max thought they'd do. They attracted enough attention to themselves that Alec, Joshua, Max and Sonia got into the lab with relative ease. Inside were shelves of chemicals and supplies. Sonia quickly went to work getting the compounds she needed. Alec and Max began gathering data from the computers while Joshua stood guard. They were leaving the lab when Rebecca radioed that the S1W had pulled back; they had not gotten Asha out. Max and Alec immediately turned around, followed by Joshua and Sonia. The four advanced to the corridor pointed out by the S1W and were met by strong resistance. The four fought their way through and grabbed Asha. Half of the collected chemicals and data were lost in the process, but they did manage to get Asha and get out alive.   
  
Later That Night   
  
"Hey." Logan said as Cindy opened the apartment door, "Max around?"   
  
"No." Cindy said. "Her friend Alec came to get her for dinner. Thought it was funny, him feeding her and all. Instead of you."   
  
"Yea." Logan said softly. "You know where they went?"   
  
"Max said something about a hospital before they left." Cindy said. "Don't know which one or if that even helps."   
  
"Thanks." Logan said, silently wondering what Max or Alec would need a hospital for. He made his way over to Metro Medical. Perched outside, high in a tree, were two of the X8 and three of the X6 from this morning. Logan sat and watched as Max and Alec shimmied there way out of the window carrying a large overstuffed bag. He wheeled over to them as they walked out on to the street.   
  
"Going shopping?" He asked.   
  
"We had to ditch some things in order to get Asha. Just trying to make it up." Max said. "Why? Need something?"   
  
"No. I went by your place to see if you wanted to grab dinner." Logan said. "But, I guess you already have plans."   
  
"Yea." Max said. "Want to come with?" She smiled. Logan followed to the van and excepted Alec's help to get in.   
  
The drive up was long and curvy and the road was dark. Logan knew if Alec had half of Max's vision, that the dark wasn't an issue. They pulled up to the large house over the hill a little after eight-thirty and each began unloading the supplies. Alec, again, helped Logan, who was cursing himself for not wearing his braces. The X8s and X6s carried the supplies up the front stairs while Max helped Logan around to the back door. A small ramp led up into the kitchen.   
  
"They've done a lot of work on it." Max said. "A lot of work."   
  
"It's great." Logan said, looking at the pictures on the wall. "Who are all of these people?"   
  
"Mostly the kids here." Max answered. "Gus, uhm, one of the X8s, likes to draw. He's good too. He's done all of the kids through out the house and the rest of us upstairs. He says he's going to do a family mural on the communal room wall once the repairs are complete."   
  
"Making a family for themselves." Logan said. "A family for..." Max stopped. "A family for you too?" Logan finished her thought. "Yea." Max said, a family for me too. 


	2. Mission Two

Author: The Peanut Butter General  
Date: 11/21/2001   
Title: Mission Two   
GENRES: Story; Contemporary.   
RATING: PG   
SPOILERS: Proof of Purchase   
  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters who appear in this story belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters.   
  
  
Mission - Two  
  
  
Max sat at the large table across from Logan. She had never seen him this uncomfortable before.   
  
"So, are you Max's boyfriend?" Rebecca asked, stressing the word boyfriend as only a little kid could. She wrinkled her nose at him.   
  
"Rebecca!" Max screeched like an embarrassed teenager.   
  
"No, it's okay." Logan said, smiling. "Max and I are... good friends."  
  
"Oh." Rebecca said disappointingly. "That's all, huh?"  
  
"Rebecca." Alec warned. "Drop it."   
  
Rebecca stuck out her lower lip and went back to her food. "Sorry." She mumbled.   
  
Max rolled her eyes and quickly changed the subject. "So, Sonia. What did you do after you got out, before coming here?"   
  
Sonia stopped eating and looked at Max. "Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Just making conversation." Max said, desperate for someone to talk.   
  
"Oh." Sonia swallowed hard. "Well, I spent a few days in the forest. Then I followed the signal to regroup. Then the signal changed, and I followed it to ground. I was trying to blend in with the locals when X6-614 and X6-616 found me."   
  
Two boys smiled. "Yea, me and Jimmy knew what she was the minute we saw her trying to blend." The first boy said.   
  
Jimmy looked at his companion. "What Timmy's trying to say is that she wasn't blending in too well."  
  
"Jimmy and Timmy?" Logan said aloud, then wished he hadn't.   
  
"Yes." Both boys said at once.   
  
"Nothing, nothing." Logan stammered. "Just trying to remember names."  
  
"I was doing my best, you know, considering I spent the last twenty six years locked in a cage." Sonia said. "At least I was trying. The X7 just went and joined up with the first military action they could find. And where did it get them?"  
  
"The hands of the enemy." Alec said.   
  
Max lowered her head. "We really should try and get them out of there."  
  
"We can't." Alec said. "Even if we could, we shouldn't. They wouldn't be able to adapt."  
  
"We were trained to adapt." Max said firmly. "We were trained for undercover."  
  
"We were." Alec said, stressing the word we. "They were trained for guarding, protecting, tracking and killing. They weren't cleared for outside missions. They never would have been."  
  
"Can we change the subject." One of the X6 said.   
  
"I made dessert." Rebecca chimed in.   
  
"That's right." Alec said. "Rebecca made some strawberry thing."  
  
"Short cake." Rebecca corrected Alec. "The book called it a short cake. Although, I don't get it, the cake isn't short."   
  
Logan couldn't help but chuckle. "That's not what it means."  
  
"Really." Rebecca said. "What's it mean, then? Huh? Huh?"  
  
"I... er... I mean, I don't know what it means in that sense. A Shortcake is a spongy cake." Logan stuttered. "It's not a short-cake."  
  
"Well then, why don't they call it a spongy cake?" Rebecca retorted.   
  
Alec interrupted. "Don't trivialize the cake's name. Logan probably knows what he's talking about. I hear he's pretty good in the kitchen." Alec winked at Max.   
  
*  
  
By the time dinner was over, Logan was exhausted. He sat and listened as Max tucked the children to bed.   
  
"Goodnight." Max called to the kids as she blew them kisses. Max sighed and began walking back to Logan, when Sonia grabbed her and pulled her into an empty room.   
  
"Hi." Sonia said.   
  
"Hi." Max replied. "Everything okay?"  
  
"You think as long as he's here, I can get a blood sample?" Sonia asked.   
  
Max sighed again. "I can't ask him for a blood sample." She said. "I don't want to get his hopes up again. And I can't just ask him for blood with out an explanation."  
  
"I understand." Sonia said before leaving the room.   
  
Max sighed yet again. She'd been doing that all night. She walked over to Logan. "Ready to go?" She asked. "Alec's going to drive us back."   
  
Logan wheeled over to Max. "I'm ready." He said. "I'm beat." The drive back to Logan's was long and tedious. Alec and Max sat in the front seat, Logan in the back. There was little to no conversation for the entire ride.   
  
"End of the line." Alec said, pulling up to Logan's apartment. "Or do you want me to take you home too, Max?"  
  
"Please." Max said. "Do you need a hand Logan?"  
  
"No, I've got it." Logan said, as he wheeled down the little ramp Timmy put on the minivan. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." Max said.   
  
"Yea, Bye." Alec added before closing the back door and driving off.   
  
"Thanks." Max said.   
  
"I live to chauffeur." Alec laughed.   
  
"No really. Thanks for everything." Max said.   
  
"No problem." Alec replied. "I wanted to talk alone for a minute anyway."  
  
"What's up?" Max asked.   
  
"An alone conversation." Alec replied. "These guys. These people who wanted us. They're going to be out there now. And they've seen us."  
  
"We should have gone in camouflaged." Max said as Alec stopped the car in front of her building.   
  
"Not just that." Alec said. "They now know there are at least twenty of us in town and together. Not to mention they know that Eyes Only can contact us."  
  
"It's like Zack said, it's dangerous to stay together." Max sadly said.   
  
"Hey." Alex softened and wiped a tear from Max's cheek. "We're not splitting up. We're keeping this group together. There is safety is numbers."   
  
Max looked up. "I can't lose anyone else, Alec. I've already lost Ben, Brin, Tinga and Zack. I can't lose anyone else. I can't." She started crying harder.   
  
"Max." Alec said. "I know I'm not Zack, I know I can never replace him. But I will protect you, or at least try to. Provided you stop threatening to kick my ass."   
  
Max laughed and coughed. "Thanks."  
  
"But seriously." Alec said. "We need to find out more about these people. And more about what they're doing."  
  
"I'll talk to Logan tomorrow." Max said.   
  
"I'm sending a recon team tomorrow, too." Alec said. "Not that I don't think Logan can help. I just think an old fashion creepy Manticore recon team can get more information."  
  
"Probably." Max said.   
  
"Don't worry, I won't send any X8. I'll send a couple of the older X6. We'll get information on them. And we'll be safe." Alec looked Max in the eyes, "I just got my freedom, I'm not giving it up to some fake Manticore operation."   
  
Max nodded. "Okay. I want to go in with the recon team."  
  
"No." Alec said. "You need to go to work tomorrow. Actually, We need to go to work tomorrow. I'll send Timmy and Jimmy, probably Sheila, and Robert. The four of them should suffice for a quick recon team. Then depending on what they find, we'll send more if needed."  
  
"Well, aren't you commanding lately?" Max laughed.   
  
"Who'd have thought it." Alec said. "Now, get out of the car soldier and go to bed." Alec barked, then laughed.   
  
"Yes Sir." Max quipped and began to laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
*   
  
The Next Morning   
  
"Ready to go?" Jimmy asked of the three others. "We split and converge, Timmy you take the north side, Sheila the east, Robert, you've got the west. I'll take south. Start hard left and work your way around. We'll be wired the whole time to another X6, they'll note everything we tell them. So keep the idle chatter to a minimum and observe everything carefully. There will be a contingent of X6 approximately 2 miles away, if we run into trouble, call for the backup."  
  
"Yes, Sir." The three replied. "One question, sir." Sheila asked, "Are we to confront or avoid?"  
  
"Avoid." Jimmy replied. "Strictly recon, nothing else. We need to know what we're facing, how many people they have inside and out. And what they're doing here."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" The three barked. "Let's move out." Jimmy said, turning and leading the team from the house. * That Afternoon "Alec." Max called, as he entered Jam Pony. "Come here for a second."  
  
"M-hm." Cindy murmured. "You and Alec sure do seem to be getting along better."  
  
"It's just family stuff." Max said, quelling Cindy's accusation.   
  
"M-hm." Cindy mumbled again.   
  
"What's up Max?" Alec said, leaning against a locker.   
  
"You hear anything from Jimmy yet?" Max asked, concerned.   
  
"Yea." Alec said. "They got back to the house about an hour ago. They're going over the communication logs and giving visual descriptions. They didn't find out a lot. A few dozen guards posted around the building and in the surrounding quad. Sonia suggested we try and tap into the surveillance system. But something like that is going to take time. We don't really have that kind of equipment. I actually thought your boy could help."  
  
"So, what am I supposed to say to him?" Max asked, then mocked a conversation with Logan. "Logan, I know that you're researching these people too, but Alec didn't trust you, so he sent in his own team? But they didn't find out a lot, so can you help."   
  
Alec laughed. "Actually I was thinking more along the line of... Love of my life, can you help my family one more time. I know you don't like to do it, but it may help us in the long run." Alec raised his voice, trying to sound feminine and threw in a few kissing sounds.   
  
Max punched him in the arm. "I don't sound like that." She laughed.   
  
"Oh, okay." Alec said, mockingly. "Of course not."   
  
The two laughed and changed the subject.   
  
*   
  
Logan sat typing furiously on his keyboard. "I've got to find something." He said to the person on the other end of the phone. "There has to be some information on these guys. An operation like this doesn't just move in over night with no one noticing."  
  
"True." The voice on the phone said. "And I understand Eyes Only's interest in this, but all I can tell you is the property is registered to Arkham Chemicals. And they appear to be legit."  
  
"Great." Logan muttered. "Look, Matt, I appreciate your help."  
  
"Anything for Eyes Only." Matt said as he hung up.   
  
Sonia stood at the doorway and listened to Logan's conversation. She had come in silently, and wasn't chancing detection. She pulled a small metal sphere from her pocket and released the gas inside, before he could turn, Logan's head dropped to the desk. Sonia carefully released her breath and fanned away the excess smoke. She drew a small hypodermic needle from her bag and began extracting a blood sample from Logan. She carefully cleaned the small hole and applied pressure until the bleeding stopped. She left as quietly as she came.   
  
"Logan." Asha said, shaking his shoulder. "Logan, wake up."  
  
"Wh-what." He mumbled. "What happened?"  
  
"Looks like you decided to take a nap while working." Asha said. "Yea." Logan stammered, "Guess so."   
  
*   
  
"So, Max is going to see if Logan can tap into the surveillance system." Alec said, finishing his thought. The soldiers around him all took notes and reviewed the morning's findings.   
  
"I think we should send an additional recon team." One X6 said. "Maybe as many as ten soldiers, see if we can't a better view of the place."  
  
"Maybe we should try and get someone in there undercover." Another X6 offered. "If Max's friend is right and they are operating as an upstanding business, maybe we can apply for work."  
  
"Too risky." Max interjected, "We'd be walking right into a potential trap."  
  
"Not so." A small X8 said. "If one of the older soldiers went in, we could burn off the barcode, give the soldier at least a few days of true undercover work. It shouldn't be too hard to get in and get out. We'd just have to make sure we were age sensitive, not to young. One of the older X6."  
  
"I agree." Jimmy said. "I could pull off 18."  
  
"You couldn't pull off 18 in a dark room." Max said, "Jessie could go. He looks twenty one."  
  
"I am twenty one." Jessie said.   
  
"I know, big brother." Max laughed.   
  
"So burn off the barcode and let's do it." Jessie said.   
  
"We need a more detailed plan." Alec said. "You can't just walk in there and ask for a job."  
  
"Why not." Sonia said. "Really, he could just walk in, say he just lost his job and ask if they are hiring. He's a strong man and would appear to be a good worker."  
  
"Let me work on it." Alec said. "I don't want to rush things, I don't want to risk anyone's life until we know what we're dealing with. Let's wait and see what Logan can come up with."  
  
"I'm going to swing by tonight." Max said.   
  
*  
  
"Hey." Max said as she entered the apartment. "Got a minute?"   
  
He looked puzzled. "Got a mystery."   
  
Max furrowed her eyebrows. "What kind of mystery?"  
  
"I fell asleep at my desk today. And before you say it's because I'm working too hard, I don't think that's it. Look." Logan said, pointing to a small mark on his arm. "See that, looks like a needle mark."   
  
Max nodded. "And, you don't remember how it happened." Max said solemnly. "I think I do."  
  
"Excuse me?" Logan stammered, "You think you know?"  
  
"Look, give me a day to check my theory before you ask questions. Could you do something for me, too?" Max said. "Can you tap into the surveillance system at that Chemical place?"  
  
"I can try." Logan replied. "Want to fill me in?"  
  
"Just tossing ideas around." Max said. "Alec wants to be sure that we are all safe. Plus he wants to know who these people are and what they are doing. He's been running a little recon of his own, but they haven't found much out. So, I figured, maybe you could help."  
  
"Ok." Logan said, turning to the computer, "But I'd really like to know about the needle mark."  
  
"Give me a day." Max said, as she turned to leave. "Page me if you need anything." He muttered something as she left.   
  
*  
  
"Hey, Max." Alec said, "I didn't expect to see you back so soon."  
  
"Where's Sonia, I need to talk to her." Max barked.   
  
"Moody?" Alec joked.   
  
Max let out a sharp breath, "I think she broke into Logan's today, knocked him out, and took a blood sample."  
  
"I did." Sonia said, appearing from behind the corner.   
  
"And what I am supposed to tell him?" Max snapped.   
  
"Nothing." Sonia said nonchalantly. "Just give him this." She handed Max a vial.   
  
"What is this?" Max asked. "Three hours of unbridled touching." Sonia said. "Maximum. Don't go over the three hours!"  
  
"What?" Max asked, surprised. "He takes it, you wait five minutes, you touch him, no death." Sonia said. "It'll block the virus's influence for no more than three hours. I'm working on it. It's a start though. Three hours of, well, of whatever you want. I don't want to know." Max looked at the vial in her hand and smiled.   
  
"Oh, for the love of..." Alec began, then thought better of it. "Just go and be with him."   
  
*  
  
Max rushed into Logan's apartment, "Logan!" She hollered, but stopped short as she entered the room. Her eyes widen as she stared at Asha, sitting on Logan's lap... Kissing him. Max ran from the room, pocketing the vial as she fled. 


	3. Mission Three

Mission Three  
  
Max ran as fast as she could. How stupid am I? She thought to herself. She had rushed   
to Logan's, eager to tell him about the antigen, eager to spend the night holding him. If   
nothing more then to just hold hands. She wasn't asking for a commitment, not asking   
for romance or passion. She just wanted a night where they could eat together and talk  
without the fear of contact. She ran.  
  
"Max!" She heard the voice yell, but she didn't stop. "Max!" She turned; it was Alec   
following her. "Damn, you're fast." He said, gasping for air.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Alec said quickly. "I was on my way to the   
market when I saw you fly by. What's going on."  
  
Max burst into tears and fell into Alec's arms. "I-I-I." She stuttered and sobbed; "I w-w-  
walked in on Logan and Asha." She sobbed again, "Kissing." She said as she cried   
harder.  
  
"O, Max." Alec soothed, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"How could he?" She said angrily. "And with her of all people?"  
  
"Come on." Alec said, hoisting her back to her feet.   
  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"I'm taking you back to the house, I'll send someone down to pick your bike up from   
Logan's." He said. "It'll be alright. I promise."  
  
Max let Alec lead her back to the house. She tossed her keys to Timmy, who went after   
her bike.  
  
"Come on." Alec said. "You can take my room. I'll sleep on the couch or something."   
  
"No." Max said. "I don't sleep."  
  
"Well." Alec said softly, "You should at least rest for a while."  
  
"What's going on?" Sonia said, as she appeared from the back room. "Didn't the   
antigen work? I tested it. It was fine."  
  
"We don't know." Alec said. "She didn't have a chance to use it. Something else   
happened."  
  
Sonia looked sideways at Alec; "Can I help?"  
  
"No." Max said. "I've been replaced." She began hysterically crying again.  
  
"Another woman?" Sonia sneered. "That's, that's, that's, I don't know that that is."  
  
Alec helped Max into his room as Sonia stormed off. "Lay down." Alec said.  
  
Max gently rested on the bed. "I buried my feelings for him for a year. I should've kept   
them buried. Dead and buried. Zack was right." She said.  
  
Alec gently caressed her cheek, "Shh." He whispered. "Try not to think about it."  
  
Max looked into Alec's eyes and took his hand. She pulled herself to eye level with him,   
wanting to thank him for his compassion. Knowing that the emotion was probably knew   
to him. She wanted to tell him how much she appreciated his friendship. She kissed   
him.  
  
Gently at first, she caressed his lips with hers. He tried to push her back, but she refused   
to let go. She clutched his back and pulled him closer, smashing her lips deeper into his.   
He pushed away.  
  
"Max." Alec said breathlessly, "As good as this feels, you're not in your right mind.   
You don't know what you're doing. You're upset."  
  
Max bit her top lip and thought about his words. She released her grip on him. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry." He soothed. "You don't have to be. You're upset and emotional."   
His voice turned jovial. "And, besides, I'm one damn hot sexy man." He laughed.  
  
She smiled. "Oh, get over yourself already." She joked.  
  
"But I made you smile." He said, raising and lowering his eyebrows.   
  
"Yea." Max sighed, "You did." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, as he   
stroked her back.  
  
*  
  
"Asha." Logan hummed, "Asha!" He said louder, "Let go. What the hell was that?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Asha quickly said, "I don't know what came over me. I-I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" Logan shouted, "You're sorry! You know how I feel about Max. You know!   
What were you thinking!"  
  
"Hey!" Asha screamed. "I wasn't doing all the kissing there, buddy boy! That was your   
tongue in my mouth! So don't blame this all on me!"  
  
"Get out." Logan said sternly. "Just go, before this ruins whatever's left of our   
friendship."  
  
Asha stormed out of the apartment.  
  
*  
  
"New mission." Sonia said to herself, as she climbed Logan's building. "Alec said no   
more chain of command. He said we're a family now." She growled and gritted her   
teeth. "No one hurts my family, no one. There is no reason for Max to be in pain. I did   
everything I could. I broke protocol. I dissected and cured a genetically altered virus   
just to benefit one person. Lydecker would be furious if he knew. Twenty six years of   
training and I blow it all on one person."  
  
"Who are you, what do you want?" Logan asked, as the black clad figure dropped from   
the ceiling. "You can't just come barging in here."  
  
"I can do whatever I want. I'm in charge of myself." Sonia said, raising her head.  
  
Logan gasped, his heart began to pound, fear entered his voice. "What do you want?"  
  
Sonia's teeth showed as she growled to Logan. "I went through a lot of trouble for you   
and Max. I went days with out sleep. I left the house at all hours of the night. I broke   
into hospitals, nursing homes, pharmaceutical companies. I risked my life at Arkham   
when I could've just let your friend die. I killed how many animals to test the antigen. I   
took supplies from how many paramedics as they lay bleeding outside their trucks. But   
worst of all, I ignored my training. All to create a temporary cure to the virus. And   
when Max came to tell you, what'd she find. What did she find? You! You and another   
woman! I hope when death comes for you, it comes slowly. That way, I can watch you   
suffer the way Max is suffering now."   
  
Logan opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by a hard slap to the face. He fell to   
the floor and watched Sonia leave the way she had come in.  
  
*  
  
"Max." Alec spoke hurriedly. "We've got it."  
  
"Got what?" Max said, moving to Alec's side.  
  
"Jessie got a job at Arkham. He starts tonight. Jimmy's wiring him with complete visual   
and audio equipment." Alec said. "He's going to working as a night janitor."  
  
"So, he should be able to move about rather freely." Max said.  
  
"We don't know yet." Alec replied. "We don't know how heavily guarded they are.   
And we only have a few days before his barcode is back."  
  
"How's his neck doing?" Max asked. "Still sore?"  
  
"Kind of." Jessie said, as he entered the room. "I'm used to pain, though."  
  
"I'm going to place a contingent of soldiers about two and half miles away from the   
facility. If you get into a jam, just call and we'll be there." Alec said.   
  
"Not a problem." Jessie replied.  
  
Max started to say something, then stopped as her pager began to chirp. "Logan." She   
said and grimaced. "Now I wonder what he wants."  
  
"Chances are, he didn't know you were there last night." Alec said. "Use my cell so he   
can't trace the call okay?"  
  
Max nodded and reached for the cell phone, she dialed quickly. "You paged?" She said   
as Logan answered the phone. Her stomach felt hollow as he spoke.  
  
"Max." He breathed into the phone. "About last night. It wasn't what it looked like."  
  
"Oh." Max said. "So, I didn't see Asha sitting on your lap kissing you? No wait; let me   
guess. She passed out and landed on her lap, you were just giving her mouth to mouth."  
  
"That's..." Logan began, but she cut him off.  
  
"That's okay." Max said. "I'm glad I found out now instead of waiting a few more   
months."  
  
"It's not like that. I don't know how it started, but I stopped it. I don't want her." Logan   
begged.  
  
"What am I supposed to say?" Max said, changing her tone to a love stuck little girl, "Oh   
really, you don't want her. You want little old me?"  
  
"That's not what I meant." Logan began, but was again cut off.  
  
"Look, we're busy. If all you did was page to apologize, I'm not interested in hearing it."   
Max barked. "Okay."  
  
"Actually, I did call to explain." Logan said, stressing the word explain. "And to let you   
know I hacked into the Arkham surveillance system last night."  
  
"Well, thanks for the effort." Max spat. "But we've got it covered." She hung up the   
phone.  
  
"He saw you?" Alec said.  
  
"No." Sonia interjected as she walked into the room. "I told him you were there."  
  
"What!" Max screeched, "Why?"  
  
"I wanted him to know." Sonia said flatly. "So if he dies today, he knows he hurt you."  
  
"Whose reasoning is that?" Max stammered.  
  
"Lydecker's." Sonia said. "It's a quasi torture method."  
  
"Let the other half know that he's responsible for someone else's pain." Alec said.   
  
"I remember that one." Max disdained. "All too well."  
  
*  
  
"Hi." Jessie said as he walked to the front desk. "I'm Jessie Simmons, I'm supposed to   
start work tonight." He smiled at the receptionist.  
  
"Right." She said. "Here's you name badge and your ID card. Don't lose either one.   
They are not replaceable, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Jessie replied.  
  
"Eli will be here in a minute to get you." She said, turning her back to Jessie.  
  
"Thanks." Jessie said as turned to look at the reception area.  
  
"You Jessie?" Eli asked on approach.  
  
"Yea." Jessie said, sizing up the tall muscular man. "That's me."  
  
"Ready to learn about the wonderful world of cleaning?" Eli asked.  
  
"Sure thing." Jessie said, trying not to sound too eager.  
  
"Good." Eli said. "First things first. There are always guards everywhere. Which   
basically means you can't even pee without someone knowing about it. All this stuff is   
some kind of sensitive chemical experimental crap, so don't touch it. Last guy who   
worked here knocked over a beaker and burned a hole right into the floor, not to mention   
his foot."  
  
"Got it. Chemicals bad." Jessie said.  
  
"Yea. Chemicals bad. Now, this will be your area." Eli said, ushering Jessie into a large   
room. "Empty the trash, wash the counter and the floors, clean up anything messy. And   
don't meander around too much. This room should take about an hour, hour and a half.   
Then you'll help me with the labs on the lower level. Everything gets cleaned, don't   
screw up."   
  
Jessie stood and watched Eli leave. He pushed the janitor's cart into the room and began   
emptying the trashcans. He quickly glanced around, noticing a security camera in every   
corner of the room, as well as a rotating camera in the center of the ceiling. He cleaned   
the tables, carefully avoiding the chemicals and washed the floor.   
  
"Looks good in here." Eli said, as he entered the room. "Ready to do the labs?"  
  
"Yea." Jessie said. He followed Eli, both men pushing their carts.  
  
"Seen some weird shit in here." Eli said. "Should've seen it last week. Some   
environmentalist group busted in here and tore the place apart. There was crap   
everywhere."  
  
"That sucks." Jessie said.   
  
"Yea." Eli muttered. "But we've got to deal with it."  
  
Jessie went to work emptying the trashcans, before washing the counters and chairs.   
  
*  
  
"Alec." Jessie called as he ran into the house. "Hey, Alec."  
  
"What's up, Jessie." Alec said, coming from his bedroom, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I took the garbage from the lab." Jessie said.  
  
"What?" Alec snapped.  
  
"I took the papers that had been thrown away." Jessie said. "A lot of research   
information. It looks like someone's not only trying to create a chimera of their own, but   
it looks like they've succeeded."  
  
Alec sighed, "Let's see." He said.  
  
Jessie pulled the papers from the bag and began spreading them out on the floor.   
  
Alec looked at the papers, reading and re-reading the notes. "Let me go get Sonia." Alec   
said. "None of this means anything to me." He stood and left the room.  
  
"It's still dark." Sonia said, as she opened the door, slowly eyeing Alec in his boxers.  
  
"I know." Alec said. "I need you downstairs. Jessie brought home a ton of stuff from   
the lab, but it's all meaningless to me."  
  
Sonia rubbed her eyes and blinked. "Okay." She breathed. "I'm going."  
  
Alec turned and walked off, Sonia followed. "Sorry to wake you." Alec said.  
  
"Think nothing of it." Sonia replied. "Next time, just make it for something more   
enjoyable."  
  
Alec said nothing as they walked downstairs.  
  
"Hey, Sonia." Jessie said, looking at the half sleeping woman. "What happened to your   
leg?"  
  
"What?" Alec said, turning and noticing for the first time a long scar on her calf.  
  
"Nothing." Sonia said. "One of the directors wanted to see how fast I could heal in   
battle and sliced my leg open before sending me out on the field. It didn't heal right."  
  
"Have a seat." Alec said, sitting on the floor, "And grab some reading material."  
  
Sonia sat and began leafing through the papers. "Hmm." She muttered and groaned.   
"They've definitely created something." She said. "I don't know what though."  
  
"You can't tell?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yea." Sonia said, sadly. "I can tell." She looked up at Alec. "It's a human baby, born   
about three years ago. Mixture of canine DNA in with the human, but it looks like   
whatever they were trying to do, didn't work." She straightened the sheet of paper.   
"Subject displays no human qualities, other than appearances. Subject continues to walk   
on all fours, arms six inches longer than normal human subjects. Subject still can not   
speak; all sounds are of the canine nature. Subject has been deemed a failure and will be   
terminated." She stopped and lowered the paper. "They created it, now they're going to   
kill it."  
  
"Beats the basement." Alec said, motioning to Joshua's room.  
  
"I guess." Sonia said. "But according to the rest of this there are other subjects. Listen   
to this one...Captured Subject Alpha, male, approximate age: ten years; height: 5'6";   
weight: 110 pounds; strength: exorbitant. Subject does not appear to have vocal cords,   
all data is transmitted through rapid eye movement. Subject DNA scans reveal heavy   
concentration nocturnal bat."  
  
"They have an X7." Alec said.  
  
"Sounds like it." Sonia replied. "Age is about right, so is height and weight. They're not   
fully grown yet." She started reading again, "Here's another, Captured Subject Beta,   
Female, approximate age sixteen years, height 5'4", weight 125 pounds, strength   
superior. Subject chooses not to interact with Subject Alpha, even when in close   
proximity. Subject DNA scans shows no traces of nocturnal bat, researchers note   
subjects may be incompatible. Subject DNA scans shows high concentration feline   
DNA. Researchers note, subject extremely volatile and uncooperative. Subject may be   
better tested after termination." She stopped her reading and looked to Alec.  
  
"Sixteen?" Alec said sadly. "Must be an X6."  
  
"Probably." Sonia said flatly. "And probably being tested on as we speak."  
  
"Did you hear anything?" Alec asked Jessie.  
  
"Nothing." Jessie replied. "I didn't see anyone other than a few guards and the guy I   
was working with. There are cameras everywhere, except the dumpster area. But there   
is no access through the door."  
  
"So, what's next?" Sonia asked. "Do we abandon the captives or mount a rescue   
mission?"  
  
"I think a straight out rescue attempt would be best." Alec said. "But security must have   
been beefed up since our last attack and we won't have the S1W to create a diversion."  
  
"Maybe we can get more people on the inside." Sonia said. "Then we strike while our   
people are already there."  
  
Alec shook his head, "Let me think about this." He said. "Let me talk to Max, too."  
  
"Hmm." Sonia mumbled, "Speaking of Max, I have some work to do."  
  
"Do I want to ask?" Alec questioned.  
  
"Probably not." Sonia said. "But, no one will be harmed, I promise."  
  
*  
  
"Max." Alec said, waking her from her thoughts.  
  
"I can't believe they have two of us." Max said, "I just can't."  
  
"They may have more." Alec said. "That's why we have to get moving on this and fast."  
  
"So what's your plan?" Max asked. "Send in more janitors?"  
  
"Actually." Alec inhaled deeply, "I was hoping Logan could get Sonia a good   
identification and doctorate documents. I'd like to send her in as an ex-Manticore doctor   
and see what she can find out. She'd understand all that bio-babble"  
  
"Did you tell her about this?" Max asked.  
  
"No." Alec said. "I didn't want to mention Logan in front of her and I didn't want to get   
her hopes up on going in there. I also don't know how well trained she is for   
undercover."  
  
Max nodded, "She was locked in a cage in a lab for her whole life. We don't even know   
if she can go undercover. She may not be ready."  
  
"She learns fast." Alec said. "And she does speak just like the Manticore doctors. The   
only real barrier is her age. She doesn't look old enough. But she is the only one who   
speaks the lingo."  
  
"Given a little bit of a make over, I bet we could pass her off as a medical student who   
was working for Manticore to get through school. They still do that stuff at the   
hospitals. It'd give her a cover." Max said.  
  
"Someone's got to teach her how to talk and how to control her temper." Alec said. "But   
yea, if we can get her in the lab and a few others in the building, a full on strike should   
be a breeze."  
  
"I'll ask Logan about..." Max stopped herself, "Actually, you ask Logan about the   
papers."  
  
"Still haven't spoken to him?" Alec asked.  
  
"Don't plan on it." Max grunted.  
  
*  
  
"Logan." Alec grunted, as he entered the apartment, "you here?"  
  
"What do you want, Alec." Logan sighed, "Come to yell at me, too?"  
  
Alec chuckled, "Sonia here again?"  
  
"Not since the other night." Logan said, "Should I expect her?"  
  
"Don't know. She's a little odd." Alec said. "But family stuff aside, I was hoping you   
could help me with something."  
  
"Thought you guys didn't need me." Logan snapped.  
  
"Hey, don't take it out on me if you and Max are fighting." Alec shouted. "If you're not   
interested in helping, then fine. I'll figure something else out."  
  
Logan inhaled and sighed, "What do you need?"  
  
"An identification for Sonia. Basically saying that she worked at Manticore and has the   
knowledge and experience to work on the transgenics." Alec said.  
  
"Medical degrees can be forged, job papers can be forged, we can even release some   
information about the Manticore doctor." Logan said. "But it's going to draw attention   
to her, and if the wrong people find out. Well, who knows."  
  
"I'm hoping to get her into Arkham." Alec said. "And she's the best candidate. If she   
does come up against anything while inside, she can handle herself. But they have at   
least two of us, and we intend to get them back. And frankly, I figure you owe Sonia."  
  
"How do you figure?" Logan half-shouted.  
  
"Well, she busted her butt to make that antigen. She went against everything she's been   
taught. She got so personally involved in your case that she took it to heart. Only to   
have all of her hard work be for nothing." Alec said. "I don't want to get into it about   
Max."  
  
Logan erased the next thought from his mind. "I can get the papers by tonight." He said.  
  
"Thanks." Alec said, as he left.  
  
*  
  
"Say this again, Alec." Sonia frowned, "You want me to do what?"  
  
"Look, we got papers and degrees and all sorts of things." Alec said. "All you got to do   
is get a job there. Shouldn't be hard, walk in, get a job as a lab tech or a doctor and   
recon."  
  
"No offense, Alec, but um, remember me, X3, track it, kill it, bring it back. Recon and   
surveillance isn't in my training. And undercover? Not even close." Sonia said.  
  
"Then they die." Max interjected. "Then at least two of our family dies because you   
couldn't adapt. You have to go in. You're the only one who knows this stuff."  
  
"I can't." Sonia said, standing and leaving the room.  
  
"Sonia, wait." Max said, catching her in the hallway.  
  
"I can't." Sonia said again. "If need be, I'll leave tonight."  
  
"You don't have to go anywhere." Max said. "I understand you're scared."  
  
"I'm not scared." Sonia said. "I've been in those labs Max. I was in the one at   
Manticore for a long time. I did things that I really don't want to talk about. I did things   
that I shouldn't have done, to our people, Max. Things were done to me; things were   
done to others. I can't go into another lab Max. I can't."  
  
"Sonia." Max said, grasping her hand. "We all did things that we shouldn't have done.   
Especially while in Manticore. Now, you can repent. You can help those kids instead of   
letting someone do to them what was done to us."  
  
*  
  
"Hello." Sonia said nervously, standing in front of the receptionist. "I'm Doctor Sonia   
Rhodes, I'm here to meet with Dr. Mitchell."   
  
"One moment please." The receptionist bubbled. "Dr. Mitchell." She said into the   
receiver, "Dr. Rhodes is here for her appointment." She paused. "He'll be here in a   
moment."  
  
Sonia sat on the leather couch in the waiting room and quietly breathed. Her nerves were   
getting the best of her. If even one other Manticore doctor came here, she'd be   
discovered.  
  
"Dr. Rhodes." A man in his late forties said, "I am Dr. Mitchell."  
  
"It's a pleasure, sir." Sonia said as professionally as possible.  
  
"It isn't necessary to call me sir." Dr. Mitchell said. "I am sure working at Manticore   
you're probably used to calling everyone sir."  
  
"Yes." Sonia smiled, "It is a hard habit to break. But with Manticore gone, I'm looking   
to continue my research. A colleague suggested I contact you."  
  
"Yes, yes." Dr. Mitchell said, "Dr. Vale and I were at Harvard together."  
  
Sonia furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm sorry, I thought you were at Yale together."  
  
"Just testing." Dr. Mitchell said. "We've had some... unpleasantness."   
  
"I heard." Sonia said. "A group of terrorists breaking into your lab."  
  
"Yes." Dr. Mitchell said. "Please, come this way. I'll show you to the labs."  
  
  
  
*Mission Four is on the way, Honestly! 


	4. Mission Four

Mission: Four  
  
Dr. Mitchell showed Sonia around the facility before bringing her to the room she waited for.  
  
"This is our main laboratory." Dr. Mitchell said, leading Sonia in by her elbow. "Very high tech, all state of the art. It may not be quite what you are used to, but it's definitely better than any other non-government facility is currently using."  
  
"It's very nice." Sonia said, looking around. "And your test subjects?"  
  
"Ah, patience, Dr. Rhodes." Dr. Mitchell said. "Please, this way. This is Dr. Ferrule, she's in charge of the lab, as well as the research."  
  
"Dr. Ferrule." Sonia said, shaking the woman's hand. "I'm Dr. Sonia Rhodes."  
  
"Yes." Dr. Ferrule said. "Please, call me Jenny. Come right this way. I'm so eager to have a Manticore alumnus here. You can't imagine the problems we're having."  
  
"In creation or dissection?" Sonia asked, uncaringly.  
  
"A little of both." Jenny said, "Let me show you the tank." The two women began to walk toward a long hallway; "We started working on this project fifteen years ago. A little later than Manticore, we're not government funded, so we're probably not as far along. But, our oldest Chimera is thirteen, male, very small for his age. We've had little luck with him. He can speak, though is difficult to understand, and is a little gruesome to look at." She said, as she opened a solid steel door. "This is Ten. He was our tenth trial subject, the first to live. Ten, come here Ten." She called as a husky boy came to the gate. "Good boy, Ten." She patted him.  
  
"Hi, Ten." Sonia said, placing her hand on the boy's face. "I'm Dr. Rhodes." Sonia smiled at the hairy boy. His arms dangled to the floor and were large and heavy at the forearms. His body was humped over and his legs bent in an odd fashion.  
  
"Docrhodes." Ten said, smashing her name together.  
  
"You can call me Sonia." She said, rubbing his face.  
  
"Our first attempt was small, we used primate DNA, chimpanzee to be exact." Jenny said. "We thought that would be easiest considering the similarities in the DNA strands."  
  
"Hmm." Sonia mumbled. "Is he the only one?"  
  
"No." Jenny said, "Come this way. This is fourteen; she's a mixture of human and panther. This is twenty-three, he's a mixture of human and wolf. And this, this is thirty-seven. He's a mixture of human and python. And of course, we do have the animals as well. We haven't always used human embryos as our chimera subjects."  
  
Sonia listened as Jenny spoke of the animals used for experiments; she cringed as Jenny spoke of mixing human DNA into the female's unborn cubs or intravenously attaching a human embryo into an animal's womb. "Are you telling me, all of these children were born from various animals?"  
  
"Of course." Jenny said, "Unlike Manticore, we refused to place a potentially hostile fetus into a human woman. The only difficulties we had were with the egg laying animals. Those mixed with various birds and reptiles. In fact, thirty-seven is the only hatched child to survive. But we've done more than just change the unborn cubs; we've actually begun to change the adult animals as well. But, before we get there. We have a few Manticore chimeras of our own."  
  
Sonia followed Jenny to the end of the hall. "How many of the Manticore transgenics have you obtained?"  
  
"Only four." Jenny said, "Our last attempt to acquire more was unsuccessful. And unfortunately, we only got two of them alive. Here, these two; Subjects Alpha and Beta come to the front of your cages." Neither complied. "Now!" Jenny shouted, neither complied. "They are awful."  
  
"Please, let me." Sonia said, moving herself to the front of the cage, "Soldiers at front!" She barked and waited. Like clockwork, the two soldiers came to the doors. "Identify." She said.  
  
"Ma'am, X6-602, ma'am." The first barked.  
  
"Ma'am, X7-757, ma'am." The second buzzed in an unnatural voice.  
  
"He can speak." Jenny said in awe.  
  
"Of course, ma'am." Sonia said. "Manticore doesn't make stupid soldiers." Sonia positioned her body to wordlessly communicate that she was undercover and there to help. Both soldiers nodded.   
  
"We've been trying to get them to interact for weeks. We've begun to study the deceased, but the live specimens would be so much more informative." Jenny said. "But they are uncooperative and violent. The female more so than the male."  
  
"It's the difference in the subspecies." Sonia offered. "Each transgenic, or Chimera as you called them, has different properties. The female is more aggressive because she was trained that way. She is also more in tune with her emotions and can use them to her advantage. The male on the other hand was trained to obey, track and kill. Frankly, I'm surprised he hasn't killed yet."  
  
"We've kept them sedated when we bring them from the cage." Jenny said.  
  
Jenny continued to give Sonia the tour of the facility, showing her the employee break rooms, cafeteria, bathrooms, etc. Finally, Jenny led Sonia to the main level and showed her the entry points from her assigned parking space. By the end of the day, Sonia was eager to return home.  
  
"Well, have a goodnight, Dr. Rhodes." Jenny said. "I'll see you here at seven and we can start on the Chimeras. I don't know about you, but I can't wait."  
  
"Yes." Sonia said flatly, "Have a good evening Dr. Ferrule."  
  
*  
  
"You paged?" Max said to Logan as she entered his apartment.  
  
"I've been paging. Look Max, we really need to talk." Logan said. "About the other night."  
  
"What about it?" Max snapped, "I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"Max." Logan said softly, "It wasn't what it looked like. I mean, it was, but I don't know how it happened. Asha and I were talking, and one thing led to another. Look, I stopped it. I just wish you hadn't seen it."  
  
"You wish I hadn't seen it?" Max shouted, emphasis on the you, "Look, let's just forget it. I don't want to talk about it. I just...I just think it's better left alone."  
  
"Yea." Logan muttered, and turned to his computer. "Look, the reason I paged you is I've been keeping an eye on Arkham and you should see this." He pointed to the screen.  
  
"Yea, it's Sonia talking to a Doctor. You knew she was there, you helped Alec get her papers." Max said, as she sat on the edge of the desk. "Jessie's there at night, too."  
  
"Not Sonia." Logan snapped, "That." He pointed to a picture on the back wall and used the computer to zoom in. "The Manticore symbol."  
  
"That's not the Manticore symbol." Max grunted. "That doesn't even look like the Manticore symbol."  
  
"And this?" Logan asked, zooming in on the Doctor's clipboard. "He's looking at information on a Manticore soldier. I think you're in trouble here, Max."  
  
"They've got at least two, that we know of. I haven't spoken with Sonia yet, so I don't know what else." Max snapped. "I was on my way to the debriefing when you paged."  
  
"So, you don't know what information you have yet." Logan stated.  
  
"What's it to you?" Max snapped, then lowered her head, "I mean...Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Look, they took Asha and the S1W and used them to get to me, to get to you." Logan said, "That means someone there knows that the S1W is working with Eyes-Only and that Eyes-Only is working with you and your family. It puts us all at risk."  
  
"Fine." Max said. "Why don't you come to the debriefing. I'm sure Alec won't mind."  
  
"Fine." Logan snapped, "I'll drive."  
  
"No." Max said. "It's still a secure location. I'll send a driver for you."  
  
"Max, I've been there before." Logan said.  
  
"Do you remember how to get there?" Max asked.  
  
"No, it was dark." Logan said.  
  
"Point taken." Max replied as she turned to leave, "Don't worry, I'll send a good driver."  
  
*  
  
"I don't understand why he has to be here." Sonia said. "I don't like him."  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "Sonia, if I can forgive, you can forgive."  
  
"You're too easy to forgive and forget. He hurt you." Sonia said.  
  
"I know." Max frowned, "But I have to see how this plays out. He wants more than he's telling me. I don't think it's just the chance at the antigen and me. I think he's worried about Arkham."  
  
"He's afraid if they find him, they'll find you." Sonia said, pointing as the car drove up the hill.  
  
*  
  
"Okay." Alec said, as the meeting came to a close. "We have a full blown map now, between Jessie and Sonia, we have a good idea at what we're looking at. How many more days of security do we have."  
  
"My barcode is already starting to show." Jessie said. "I've been keeping my hair over the mark, but my skin is healing faster than anticipated."  
  
"Great." Alec said. "Sonia?"  
  
"My barcode will be back tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken. When they experimented in the lab with barcode removal, it took 48 to 72 hours for my barcode to return, depending on my health. But I can burn it off again, my skin will be fine."  
  
"If needed." Alec said. "I don't want to start burning and re-burning people."  
  
"Well." Max started. "With the information you've obtained, we should be able to get in, get the captives and get out in under an hour."  
  
"What about the guards? The security?" Jessie asked.  
  
"We all go." Alec said. "Every last one of us with a mission in hand. If we start abandoning our own now, who knows what will happen later."  
  
"Plan." Max asked.  
  
"Simple. There are almost thirty-five of us now, including Joshua." Alec said. "Sonia, tomorrow morning, you're bringing Joshua to work with you. Get him in with those kids, communication will be easier. You're also going to start working more overtime. I want you in there as much as possible before the barcode comes back. What about their... creations, you think they'll help?"  
  
"No." Sonia replied. "I don't think they'll help at all. They seem, I don't know how to put it, almost docile, like pets. And they aren't as advanced in the brain area as we are."  
  
"So, we go in, full force and then what?" Max asked.  
  
"Wait, wait." Logan said. "Do you really think this is a good idea? You don't know what you're dealing with. The last time a strike was lead into Arkham, you guys almost didn't get out."  
  
"We wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for the S1W." Jimmy barked.  
  
"And we wouldn't have had any problems had the inside team not had to abandon their objective and return for the S1W captive." Timmy added.  
  
"And it really isn't your concern." Sonia said, sweetly. "It's not you're one of us, it's not your life on the line here. But if we don't act, they are just going to keep collecting our people. And it's not like Manticore in there. There are no barracks, no training, no missions; those kids are just locked in a cell and drugged before experimentation."  
  
"She's right Logan." Max said. "I'm sorry, but we can't leave them in there. We can't abandon our own people just to keep a handful of us safe. But thirty-five of us isn't gonna to cut it against the hundreds of soldiers they have inside. It's risky."  
  
"We need more." Alec agreed. "Everyone get out on the streets, find as many of us as possible. Max, see if you can't drum up the other '09 escapees. They've got to be somewhere. And more than likely know what's going on."  
  
"Which mean they'll be deeper in hiding." Max said. "Zack never told me where they were."  
  
"But he did leave his personal belongings after the raid on Manticore. Krit took his phone, but everything else is still here." Logan said.  
  
"And that helps us how?" Sonia said. "Do you know the number for the phone?"  
  
"No." Logan said solemnly, "But maybe Eyes-Only can get a message to them."  
  
"Maybe, we can get a message to them all." Max said, smiling at Alec. "Logan, can you tap into a satellite and send a transmission other than Eyes-Only?"  
  
"Yea, but what would be the point?" Logan asked confused.  
  
"We can send out a message." Alec said. "Something that only a Manticore bred soldier would understand."   
  
"Like a SOS to regroup." Max said. "And a message not to trust anyone but our own."  
  
"Morse Code." Alec said, "We need to get the red beacon transmitted. Let's get on it people; we need to do this a.s.a.p. I want to be ready to move by the weekend."  
  
"And what about me?" Sonia asked. "Am I supposed to play doctor. That doctor wants to start experimenting tomorrow. Am I supposed to cut up my own people?"  
  
"No." Alec said, "And yes. See if you can work on the deceased first. Hold off on the live subjects. But if needed, Sonia, you're going to have to do it."  
  
"Fine." Sonia said. "But I'd rather not. And how am I supposed to bring Joshua with me work?"  
  
"Well, you're going to order him there." Alec said. "We need to make you invaluable, just incase we can't mount an attack. I want you to be the most important person there. And I'm willing to bet if they see the others listen to you, that the other doctors will back off."  
  
"And let me do my own thing." Sonia said. "They won't push me to dissect." 


End file.
